


No Time

by planetundersiege



Series: Prompts/Requests [7]
Category: The Dragon Prince (Cartoon)
Genre: Bad Pick-Up Lines, Blood, Crack, F/F, Flirting, Fun, Injury, Oneshot, Raydia, Wordcount: 100-500, Worry, prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-16
Updated: 2018-10-16
Packaged: 2019-08-03 03:54:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16318652
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/planetundersiege/pseuds/planetundersiege
Summary: Claudia is late. Rayla is worried.[Requested by my friend Lee]





	No Time

Rayla sat on the porch of the small cottage at the edge of Katolis. She was taking it a bit easy, waiting for Claudia to come back so that they could make dinner together, but as time went on, hour after hour passed, and soon the sun was about to set, making the elf worry. What if something had happened to Claudia?

She immediately began to pack a bag of supplies, and was just about to leave the house to track her, when she saw her coming from the forest. Her clothes had turned onto drags, filled with holes, dirt and something red that must be blood. She was stained, and she was walking with what looked like a really bad limp, and, was that a blood trail?

Yes it was, she was still bleeding, and it left a trail of red after her.

Rayla immediately ran up to her, worried.

“Claudia? What the heck happened?”

She groaned before lifting her dress up, revealing large claw marks and a bite on her stomach.

“Got attacked by a bear. It took the fish I caught for dinner.”

“Oh god, Claudia, this is serious. We have to get you to a medic right now.”

“Hey, is it dark outside, because you’re shining like a star?”

“Claudia, this is no time for bad pickup lines. You’re bleeding.”

”Well, that’s because your beauty made a hole in my heart.”


End file.
